Mona Lisa's Smile
by Geet SHREYAholic
Summary: no time to summarize. just read it. Daya/Shreya one shot!


**Mona Lisa's smile**

 _As the Qualis stopped near the old warehouse, the cops got down quickly and scampered one after another towards the entrance._

"Shreya are you sure? Yahi location hai?" _Daya whispered._

"Yes sir I am sure. Amrita ko un logo ne yahi rakha hoga." _Shreya whispered in reply._

 _Amrita was a business woman of the city who had been kidnapped a few days back._

 _Daya signalled his officers to move inside. They encountered some goons as they stepped inside. The presence of goons had confirmed that Amrita was kept there. The goons were knocked down within a couple of minutes._

"Sab log charo taraf fail jao. Achhe se dekho. Amrita yahi kahi hogi." _Daya ordered._

 _All the officers ran in different directions in search of Amrita._

 _Shreya carefully made her way through the stack of cartons. She couldn't find Amrita anywhere. Suddenly she heard Daya calling them as he had found Amrita. Shreya made her way in the direction of Daya's voice._

 _But when she reached there her mouth fell open at the scene unfolding in front of her eyes._

 _Amrita was lying unconscious and Daya was compressing her chest trying to give her breaths._ "She is not breathing!" _Daya said looking worriedly at Shreya and before that Shreya could react, he suddenly took a deep breath, closing Amrita's nose with a pinch, sealed his_ _lips on her mouth and started breathe into it._

 _Shreya was shocked. What was he doing? He was giving Amrita mouth-to-mouth air just to save her life but wasn't it a bit intimate. Shreya felt her fists tightening the way he was taking pause after every exhalation and the inhalation. How steadily he was carrying on the process. The way his lips were closed on hers Shreya felt her body burning in a fire. Amrita's Saree was slid down her chest and Daya was leaning over her, Shreya felt like shooting herself right at the moment with her own revolver._

 _Till then other officers also reached there. Shreya gritted her teeth by seeing their amused expressions while watching Daya-Amrita._

"Sir ye aap kya..." _Shreya shouted but suddenly Amrita got her breaths and opened her eyes. She found herself staring in those pairs of black eyes of Daya. Daya quickly moved aside._

"Are you okay?" _He asked Amrita._

 _Amrita was just staring at him blankly. It seemed like she was not in her senses. She was not even caring about her Saree which was fallen down her chest exposing her tight deep neck blouse. The other male officers including Daya were gazing at her. Shreya frowned at Amrita. She just moved towards Amrita and adjusted her Saree appropriately covering her body._

"Are you okay?" _Shreya asked a bit angrily. Now Amrita snapped out of the trance and realized that she was staring at Daya for so long._

"Aap log?" _She uttered._

"Hum log cid se hain. Ghabraiye nahi humne un logo ko arrest kar liya hai jinhone aapko kidnap kiya tha. Ab aap bilkul safe hain." _Daya said._

 _Shreya helped Amrita to stand up on her feet. She was again staring at Daya._ "Thank you!" _She uttered with a teardrop coming out of her eyes._ "I was almost dead. I can't tell you un logo ne mujhe kitna torture kiya hai. I can't believe it. I am still alive" _Amrita cried._

 _Shreya rubbed her back to pacify her_. "Its ok. Everything is alright now. Chaliye hum aapko ghar chod date hain." _Shreya said and gave a long look to Daya before moving with Amrita who was still lost in Daya._

 _Daya didn't know why Shreya was glaring at him like that._

o-o-o-o

 _Daya's lips sealed on Amrita's lips. It was not for once, it was repeated for many times. Urghh... Shreya was trying hard to forget that incident. She knew Daya's intention was only to save her life and nothing else. He was not kissing her. Shreya tried to make herself understand that. But she couldn't make the other witnesses silent. All the other officers who had witnessed that resuscitation scene were still whispering about it. Shreya was pissed off._

 _The next day in bureau Shreya was discussing something with Purvi when the door opened and Amrita walked in. She was looking hot in a glamorous Saree._

"Ye yaha kya kar rahi hai?" _Shreya murmured._

"Excuse me! Inspector Daya kaha hain?" _Amrita asked a junior officer. Just then Daya came there._

"Arey Amrita ji aap yaha? Any problem? Sab theek hai na?" _Daya asked._

"Yes yes. Sab theek hai." _Amrita said with a broad smile._

"Aaiye baithiye na!" _Daya said offering her a chair._

 _Shreya looked at him keenly. How desperate he was to offer her a chair._

"No thanks!" _Amrita said._ "Actually main aapko thanks bolne hi aayi thi. Wo aapne us din mouth-to-mouth air nahi di hoti mujhe to meri saanse to band hi ho gayi thi. Meri ek ek saans aapki di hui hai." _She said looking affectionately at Daya._

 _Shreya and Purvi exchanged a look._

"She is shameless!" _Shreya muttered._

 _Daya smiled._ "Oh achha! I hope you don't mind. Actually aapki halat dekh kar mujhe aur kuch samajh hi nahi aaya..."

"No no...I don't mind at all." _Amrita said laughing._

 _Shreya gnashed her teeth. Why do Daya need to be so sweet to her._

"Maine suna aapne bhi abhi tak shadi nahi ki hai?" _Amrita said._

 _Shreya raised her brows._ "Use Daya sir se ye sab puchne ki kya jarurat hai?"

"Kyunki usne bhi abhi tak shadi nahi ki hai. She is 35 and still unmarried!" _Purvi informed Shreya. Shreya gave her a look._

 _Daya smiled shyly._ "Ji han theek suna hai aapne. Bas kaam me itna busy rehta hu ki shadi wagera ke bare me sochne ka waqt hi nahi milta."

 _Shreya crossed her arms across her chest glaring at Daya._

"Exactly! Same here!" _Amrita said_ , "Dad ke baad business ko sambhalne wala koi tha nahi. Ab dekhiye na main itna bada business akele sambhalti hu. Shadi ke bare me sochna to door ki baat hai mujhe to itni bhi fursat nahi ki 2 minute kisi se hans kar baate kar lu."

 _Daya smiled at her._

"Oh yes main to bhool hi gayi. Actually main aaj aapko dinner ke liye invite karne aayi hu." _Amrita said._

"Dinner?" _Daya said._

"Dinner?" _Shreya muttered._

"Ji han please! Aap mana nahi kar sakte. Actually aapne meri jaan bacha kar mujhpe jo ehsaan kiya hai main uska badla kabhi nahi chuka sakti. To maine socha kyun na aapke liye kuch special karu. Mujhe cooking ka shauk hai. Aap bataiye aapko khane me kya pasand hai. Main apne hatho se aapke liye banaugi. Aaj raat ka dinner aap mere ghar pe karenge. Boliye han!" _Amrita said._

 _Daya was scratching his head._

 _Shreya was observing Daya's expressions._

"Dekhiye ye bas ek chota sa gesture hai aapko thank you bolne ka. Please give me a chance!" _Amrita said sweetly._

 _Daya smiled at her_. "Ji theek hai. Ab aap itne pyar se request kar rahi hain to main mana kaise kar sakta hu."

 _Amrita smiled at Daya._

 _Shreya glared at both. She watched Amrita angrily who was flirting with Daya._ "Cooking ka shauk hai na tujhe. Ruk main karati hu tujhse cooking." _Shreya shook her head thinking something and approached Amrita._

"That's so sweet of you Amrita ji!" _Shreya said._ "Lekin thank you sirf Daya sir ko, hume kuch bhi nahi." _She took a glance at Daya,_ "Humne aapko mouth-to-mouth air nahi di but aapki location ko maine hi trace kiya tha. Din raat ek kar diya tha humne aapka pata lagane me. Hai na Purvi?" _Shreya said._

 _Purvi just nodded with a smile._

"Oh yes, I know aap logo ne..." _Amrita said._

 _Shreya cut her_ , "Aur aap itni badi business woman hain. Hume to yakeen hi nahi hota ki aapko cooking aati hai. Hume bhi aapke hath ka khana taste karna hai."

 _Amrita looked at Daya and then at Shreya._ "Sure!" _She said unwillingly._ "Aap dono bhi aaiye aaj raat dinner pe!" _She said reluctantly looking at Shreya and Purvi._

 _Daya was standing silently._

"Hum dono hi kyun? Acp sir, Abhijeet sir, Sachin sir, Kavin sir, Duahyant sir, Freddy sir...sab ne bahut mehnat ki hai aapke case me. Unhe bhi to invite keejiye na!" _Shreya said._

 _Amrita smiled._ "Bilkul aap sab log invited hain." _She said looking at the officers._

"Arey aur humare junior officers..." _Shreya said,_ "Vansh, Mayur, Divya, Karan, Ishita...kaha ho sab idhar aao." _Shreya called out loudly._

 _All the officers gathered there._

"Yes mam!"

"Dekho, Amrita ji hum sab ko aaj raat dinner pe invite kar rahi hain. Tum sab bhi aa rahe ho na?" _Shreya said._

"Yes mam hum sab jaroor aayenge!"

"Good!" _Shreya said._

"Okay to kitne log aa rahe hain total?" _Amrita asked Shreya._

"Yehi koi 17-18" _Daya said._

"Nahi nahi..." _Shreya said,_ "sir aap humari forensic team ko kaise bhool sakte hain? Dr Salunkhe, Dr Tarika and Dr Vaibhav... Un teeno ko bhi to add keejiye!"

"Matlab twenty one?" _Amrita said._

"Han!" _Shreya said smiling._

"Main nahi aa sakta!" _Nikhil said._

"Kyun?" _Shreya asked._

"Main apni Ma ke sath hi dinner karta hu na. Agar main Amrita ji ke ghar pe dinner karunga to Ma akeli ho jayegi na!" _Nikhil said._

"Arey to ek kaam karo, auntie ko bhi le aao na sath me, kyun Amrita ji?" _Shreya said._

 _Amrita managed to smile,_ "Bilkul!"

"Now count 22" _Shreya said enjoying Amrita's expressions._

"22 nahi 23" _Pankaj said,_ "main 2 logo ka khana akele khata hu!"

"Yeah well said Pankaj! Count 23" _Shreya said._

 _Everyone laughed. Amrita smiled forcefully._ "Sure! Twenty three."

"Agar ye 2 logo ka khana kha sakta hai to main 3 logo ka kha sakti hu." _Jaywanti said boastfully._

 _Amrita held her head._

 _Shreya was laughing inside._ "Count 25!" _She said trying not to laugh._

 _Daya shook his head looking at Amrita. Poor lady!_

 _Shreya looked at Amrita,_ "25 kuch jyada nahi ho gaye. Amrita ji itne logo ka khana banate banate to aapki halat kharab ho jayegi. Ek kaam kariye. Dinner ka plan cancel kar dete hain. Thank you bolne ke aur bhi ideas ho sakte hain!" _Shreya said smiling._

"Ji nahi." _Amrita said,_ "Aisi koi baat nahi hai. Mujhe koi problem nahi hai. Mujhe bahut khushi hogi agar aap sab log mere hath ka bana khana khayege to. Aapki puri team mere liye bahut special hai. Aap logo ne meri jaan bachai hai. Aap logo ke liye itna to kar hi sakti hu main."

"Wow! Amrita ji, aapka sirf status nahi dil bhi bahut bada hai." _Daya said._

"Thanks!" _Amrita said smiling._

 _Shreya rolled her eyes._ "Ok then, to hum sab aa rahe hain aaj aapke ghar."

"Ok, main chalti hu. Taiyariyan karni hai na." _Amrita said. He looked at Daya_ , "bye! Bye everyone!"

 _Amrita left and all started discussing about the dinner party._

 _Daya looked at Shreya. She gave him a smile and moved from there. Daya watched her for a minute thinking what's wrong with her._

o-o-o-o

 _Amrita served everyone sitting around a large dining table. Shreya made sure Amrita doesn't sit in front of or adjacent to Daya. She very smartly, made acp and Abhijeet to sit on either sides of Daya saying that they are the main pillars of cid so they should sit together._

 _Amrita was about to take the chair in front of Daya when Shreya jumped from nowhere and grabbed it. Amrita looked at Shreya._

 _"Sorry Amrita ji ye seat to meri ho gayi. Aap kahi aur baithe jaiye. Aap hi ka ghar hai." Shreya said with a grin._

 _Amrita felt insulted with the way Shreya talked to her but she handled it with a smile._ "Koi baat nahi." _She moved and sat somewhere else._

 _Everyone started eating. The dinner was delicious and the officers were amazed by Amrita's cooking skills._

"Wow! Dinner to bahut achha hai Amrita ji. Maan gaye aapko. Maine itna achha khana kabhi nahi khaya." _Acp praised Amrita._

"Thank you acp sir!" _Amrita said._

 _Shreya made a face._

"Bhai wo banda to bahut lucky hoga jiski shadi aapse hogi Amrita ji." _Dr Salunkhe said._

 _Amrita immediately looked at Daya_. "Ji bas usi lucky insaan ko dhundh rahi hu aaj tak."

 _Daya looked at Amrita and they shared an eyelock._

 _Shreya coughed to break their eye contact._

 _Amrita moved and provided Shreya a glass of water._ "Are you okay?"

 _Shreya sipped the water_. "Thank you!" _She glared at Daya who was silently eating now._

"Aksar ladkiyon ko lagta hai ki life me successful hone ke liye kitchen se door rehna jaroori hai. But Amrita ji aapne prove kar diya ki aurato ke paas multitasking capability hoti hai. Wo kitchen aur business dono ek sath sambhal sakti hain." _Sachin said._

 _Amrita just smiled in response._

"Right! Aur ek hai humari Shreya. Uska aur kitchen ka door door tak koi rishta nahi." _Pankaj said playfully._

 _Shreya stopped eating and looked at him._

"Are kitchen to chodo wo to apne baal bhi nahi sambhal sakti. Short hair isilye rakhti hai kyunki wo cid aur apne lambe baal ek sath manage nahi kar sakti." _Nikhil said taking a dig at Shreya._

 _Everyone burst out laughing._

 _Shreya stood up angrily._ "Just shut up okay! Tum dono bahar milna mujhe. Thappad lagega na dimag theek ho jayega. Who the hell are you to talk about my hair? Mujhe nahi aati cooking to nahi aati. Mujhe Amrita ki terah multitasking capability nahi hai to nahi hai. Tum dono kaun hote ho mujhe judge karne wale ya mujhe kisi se compare karne wale." _Shreya yelled at them._

 _All were shocked seeing Shreya reacting like that. Nikhil and Pankaj became silent. It was not the first time they were pulling Shreya's leg but she had always taken their jokes sportingly. They never thought that Shreya will get so mad at them for a silly joke. Shreya forgot that she was behaving in front of her seniors._

"Shreya calm down!" _Acp said._

"Sorry sir!" _Shreya mumbled and sat down._

"Nikhil aur Pankaj tum dono bhi soch samajh kar bola karo." _Acp said._

 _Nikhil and Pankaj lowered their head._

 _Daya was bewildered with Shreya's behavior._ "Sir wo dono sirf majak kar rahe the isme itna naraj hone jaisa kya hai? In dono ki to aadat hai majak karna. Kya ho gaya hai aaj tumhe Shreya?" _Daya asked looking at Shreya sitting just in front of him._

 _Shreya felt like she would burst out crying any moment. She looked up_. "Sorry sir!"

 _Soon the dinner was done and Amrita served sweet dish to everyone which she claimed prepared by herself. She again got appreciation. Shreya was just glaring at her._

"Achha Amrita ji ab main chalta hu. Chale Salunkhe?" _Acp said._

"Han bilkul." _Dr Salunkhe said. They again thankd Amrita for the dinner and left. Nikhil also left with his mother._

 _Everyone started leaving one by one. Now it was just Daya, Abhijeet, Tarika, Purvi, Pankaj, Sachin and Shreya left with Amrita. Junior officers had already left_.

"Ab hume bhi chalna chahiye. Purvi tum mujhe drop kar do." _Tarika said._

"Han bilkul. Chalo." _Purvi said._

"Hum log bhi chalte hain." _Sachin said to Pankaj._

"Ok bye!" _Amrita said and again turned to Daya. He was speaking to her and she was listening to him with a great interest._

 _Shreya was pressing her fingers looking at them._ "Daya sir to jane ko taiyar hi nahi ho rahe. Kya aaj raat wo yahi rukne wale hain? Kuch bhi ho jaye main iss Amrita ki bachhi ko ek minute bhi Daya sir ke sath akela nahi rehne dungi." _Shreya decided. She looked around and her eyes fell on the famous portrait of Mona Lisa in Amrita's drawing room._

"Oh wow! Ye Mona Lisa ka portrait kaha se liya aapne? Mujhe bhi lena hai." _Shreya said._

 _Amrita stopped talking to Daya and turned to Shreya._ "Kisi friend ne gift kiya tha mujhe."

"Oh great!" _Shreya exclaimed._ "Look at her smile. Guys kisi ko pata hai Monalisa kyun smile kar rahi hai?"

 _Everyone who were ready to leave, had to stop._

"Ye to kisi ko bhi aaj tak pata nahi chal paya hai. It's mystery. Hum kaise bata sakte hain?" _Amrita said._

"I know but hum guess to kar sakte hain na. Guys come on guess karo na." _Shreya said._

 _Daya confoundedly looked at Shreya. What was she up to?_

"Umm...May be she is pregnant!" _Tarika said._

"Really? I don't think so." _Shreya said._ "Are sab log khade kyun ho gaye. Baitho na, baith ke discuss karte hain." _Shreya said sprawling her legs shamelessly on the couch. Daya stared at her._

"Shayad use uske boss se bonus mila hai. That's why she is smiling." _Sachin said._

"Nah...good guess Sachin sir but mujhe lagta hai kuch aur baat hogi." _Shreya said._

"Shreya abhi ye discuss karna jarooro hai kya. Main ghar ja rahi hu. I am really tired." _Purvi said._

 _Shreya glared at her._

 _Purvi shook her head helplessly._ "Ok baba. Nahi ja rahi. But mujhe koi idea nahi Mona Lisa kyun smile kar rahi hai."

"Main batau?" _Daya said._

 _Shreya looked at him._

"Batao batao jaldi batao kyunki hum sabko ghar jana hai." _Abhijeet said._

 _Daya looked at Shreya and then at Amrita_. "Someone must have unexpectedly kissed her."

 _Amrita blushed as Daya said that looking at her._

"Right! Chalo mystery solved!" _Abhijeet said,_ "Shreya ab hum log ghar chalte hain."

 _Shreya was shocked with Daya's reply. Why he said so looking at Amrita? Does it mean he is also inclined towards her. What she was trying to convince herself that it was not a kiss, Daya actually thinks that it was a kiss? Why Amrita was blushing? Shreya felt something breaking inside her. If Daya is already interested in Amrita then why is she trying to keep him away from her. Why is she trying to protect him from her. She felt stupid._

 _She looked at Daya and Amrita and next moment stormed outside without speaking to anybody._

"Arey Shreya..." _Abhijeet said,_ "ise kya ho gaya? Hum sabko itni der se rok rakha hai aur ab khud chali gayi."

"Use uska jawab mil gaya na isilye chali gayi." _Tarika said_

"Achha hai ab hum log bhi chalte hain." _Abhijeet said_ , "bye Amrita ji, good night!" _Abhijeet turned to Daya,_ "Daya tum bhi aa rahe ho?"

"Han tum log chalo main bas thodi der me aata hu." _Daya said._

 _Abhijeet grinned at him_. "Han han bilkul."

 _As everybody left Amrita looked at Daya._ "Inspector Shreya kuch ajeeb behave nahi kar rahi thi?"

"Han pata nahi use kya ho gaya tha. Waise to wo bahut sensible ladki hai but aaj..." _Daya stopped as Amrita started laughing_. "Aap hans kyun rahi hain?"

 _Amrita looked at Daya,_ "Main bewkoof nahi hu ki itna bhi na samajh saku ki wo aisa kyun kar rahi thi. Jab maine aapko dinner ke liye invite kiya to usns jabardasti puri team ko invite kar diya. Abhi jab sab jane wale the to Inspector Shreya ne achanak se wo Mona Lisa ka topic utha kar sabko jabardasti rok kar rakha. Don't you understand wo kya karne ki koshish kar rahi thi. Wo nahi chahti ki aap ek minute bhi akele mere sath time spend kare."

 _Daya shook his head._ "Nahi aisi koi baat nahi.."

"Aisi hi baat hai." _Amrita cut him_ , "She is possessive about you. Wo insecure feel karti hai jab aap kisi aur se hans kar baat karte hain. Aapko samajh nahi aata wo aapse pyar karti hai."

 _Daya became speechless and also felt ashamed of himself as Amrita could understand Shreya's feelings so easily but he never understood her._

 _Amrita was smiling,_ "Mujhe uspe gussa aa rahi thi. Usne mera pura plan kharab kar diya. Maine socha tha hum dono akele kuch time spend karenge. Baate karenge, ek dusre ko jaanege but Shreya ne mujhe chance hi nahi diya. Usne har koshish ki mujhe aapse door rakhne ki. Main chahti to direct use get out bol sakti thi but uski harkato ne mujhe kuch sochne par majboor kar diya." _She paused and looked at Daya,_ "Do you also have feelings for her?"

 _Daya looked at Amrita and smiled_. "Shayad... I mean yes!"

 _Amrita laughed_ , "Wow! That's great. To matlab abhi mujhe aur intejar karna hoga. You are not that lucky guy."

 _Daya also laughed._

"Aap abhi tak yaha kyun khade hain? Go to Shreya and talk to her right now." _Amrita said smilingly pushing Daya outside._

 _Everyone had left. There was no sign of Shreya. Daya immediately drove to her house. He stopped the car and found her sitting on the steps outside her house. She was crying burying her head in her hands. She looked up and found Daya in front of her. She swiftly rubbed her tears and tried to look normal._

"Sir aap yaha?" _She asked and stood up._

"Tum bahar kyun baithi ho? Andar kyun nahi gayi?" _Daya asked stepping closer._

"Bas aise hi." _Shreya said._

"Aise hi? Hmm..." _Daya said and suddenly he pulled her in his arms. Before Shreya could understand anything he sealed her lips with his. He kissed her for a minute. When he left her she was literally shivering. She was shocked and unable to react._

 _Daya removed the hair strand dancing on her left cheek._ "You know Shreya, Mona Lisa ki smile ka reason kuch aur raha hoga. Kyunki jab kisi ladki ko koi achanak se, unexpectedly kiss karta hai to uska expression aisa hota hai, jaisa tumhara hai. Uske chehre pe smile nahi hoti. Hai na!"

 _Shreya gasped and looked deep into his eyes. Daya cupped her face in his hands._ "I never kissed Amrita. That was only to resuscitate her, you stupid!." _He took a pause_ , "Yes she likes me but I like you. You don't need to feel insecure. Kyunki mere dil me kisi aur ke liye jegah hai hi nahi. You are already there and nobody can replace you."

 _Shreya hugged him pressing her head against his chest._ "Pehle kyun nahi bola? Main Amrita ke sath itni badtameeji nahi karti."

"Tumne aisa kuch nahi kiya hai. Don't worry" _Daya said separating her._

 _They looked at each other for a brief moment and again started kissing._

 _Daya paused sucking her lips. Shreya looked at him._

"You know Amrita's lips are more suckable." _Daya whispered._

"What?" _Shreya exclaimed pushing him away._ "Get lost! I hate you!" _She said hitting him in chest._

"Ouch! Just kidding!" _Daya said laughing and pulled her in his arms._

 **oo- The End -oo**


End file.
